


There are Two Types of Couples

by xXKenzyKooXx



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But their boyfriends are friends, Coonstagram models, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Realization, Rivalry, Sharing Clothes, Stan & Craig look alike, Stan vs Craig, They still hate each other, University Life, feminine!Butters, model!Clyde, model!Craig, model!Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: The South Park Gang have grown up! But Craig and Stan’s rivalry never ended. Now both in University with their friends and respective boyfriends, they have to juggle between jobs, education, relationships, and emotions.As if that’s not enough, more conflicts emerge, causing things to be even more complicated as they try to figure their lives out.Will the two ravens ever stop arguing over nothing enough to face the dillemmas? Or will they even realize the problems?





	1. The Two Couples and Their Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever South Park fic! I am a new member of the fan club so please don't judge me too harshly~ However, I must say I am very obsessed with Creek, so if I end up paying more attention to them instead of the other ships, please forgive me! Enjoy!

“What the hell are they doing?” Kyle asked as he stood by Tweek, who is watching Craig and Stan having a silent argument or something through the window of the blonde’s coffee shop. Stan is full on glaring while Craig has his arms crossed and staring at Stan with an unamused look on his face, but the glare is also evident if you look close enough.  
  
“I have no idea.” Tweek said, shrugging.  
  
Kyle sighed, playing with his hair that he stopped hiding under his hat to finally have it styled to look more decent than a red afro. “Let’s just go in, Tweek. Need any help?”  
  
Tweek nodded after walking into his coffee shop and nodding at the employees who greeted him. “Can you just grab the coffees to the table after I make them? Craig only drinks his cold milk tea if I personally made it for him.”  
  
“Kay.” Kyle said as Tweek went behind the counter and told his employees to let him make the coffees for his friends. The redhead turned back to observe their table. Kenny and Clyde are sitting at the side not really knowing what to do but send an expression that screams S.O.S. at Kyle from their booth.   
  
“They better not fight at my coffee shop.” Tweek sighed, setting a well-made cup of iced cappuccino for Kenny and a cup of iced latte for Clyde.  
  
“I think Craig respects you too much to do that.” Kyle smiles at Tweek. “I just wish they would stop bickering over every single little thing.”  
  
“They haven’t stopped since elementary school.” Tweek rolled his eyes, making Stan and Kyle’s iced mocha. “I mean even when they hit puberty, they have to fight on who’s the tallest, who’s the strongest, who’s the most handsome, who dresses the best, and last but not least, whoever has the biggest dick.”  
  
The Jew chuckled, seeing that not much about the people has changed even if they moved from South Park to a way sunnier place where there it isn’t cold and snowy all the time. How they all ended up there together at the same place was too big of a coincidence.  
  
Craig and Tweek definitely wanted to stay together and agreed to apply for the same University. Luckily for Tweek, his father took this chance to expand his coffee business. It seems bad, but at least he promised Tweek would get all of the profit from that coffee shop. It sucked for a while since Tweek has to sleep in the back of his coffee shop, and Craig was stuck in dorms with the most annoyingly touchy roommate who snores loudly in his sleep due to their financial conditions. But Craig eventually got enough money to actually buy a small but fancy enough loft for the both of them with the help of his mother’s friend who’s a real estate agent. Tweek always suspected that he got financial help from Token or his own parents. Sure, Craig did get help from both parties but he proved that he got help from Token some other way instead of directly asking the rich friend to borrow money.  
  
Kyle took the chance to use his scholarship and the offer given to him for his amazing scores, so he’s currently living in the University dorms. Stan just needed a change of scenery and figured he would go with his super best friend rather than his ex-girlfriend since he had no particular direction for his future goals.   
  
Lucky for Clyde, his father was the one who decided to move so he got to tag along with his group of friends. Token merely moved because his father is willing to take him under his wing as an intern for studying law and the main office is in the same area as everyone was headed to. He’s the only one studying in a different campus rather than with his usual gang.  
  
As for Kenny, he has been wanting to get out of South Park for ages. So with the crazy amount of part-time jobs he did with his undying determination over the years, he managed to not only get a scholarship and an unconditional offer with the help of Kyle but also save enough to pay for the plane ticket to fly over and rent a place with Stan.  
  
Kyle smiled at how everyone started their lives here. In fact, most of the people from South Park moved as soon as they are able to like they were running away from the plague. He can’t believe they have been here for a full year and a half already. “Remember they were fighting about who has the best boyfriend when Stan and I just got together for barely a week?” He smiled at the memory of Stan confessing to him six months ago when they went out to celebrate the anniversary for when they became Super Best Friends.  
  
“Oh, don’t remind me.” Tweek sighed exasperatedly. “That was after they competed on who has the most admirers even though Craig is both taken and gay.”  
  
“Yeah, and they technically forced us to compete with each other. Like which one of us is the cutest, sexiest, most caring as a boyfriend. Heck, they even argued about which one of us is the best bottom after their little quarrel about who’s the best top in the sack.” Kyle added. “Eventually resulting in just competing for the best gay couple.”  
  
“Has that ever even ended?” Tweek said after finishing the last two cups. “There was nothing to compete about...You know why. They are just bullshitting for the sake of being competitive.” The redhead groaned, nodding. “You have to admit though. The extra affection was pretty nice even if it’s just for the sake of pissing each other off.”  
  
“You mean overwhelming.” Kyle took a tray and helped take the cups of coffee to their table.  
  
Tweek took a brownie for everyone and a cheesecake for Craig and sat by his boyfriend, snapping his fingers in front of said boy’s face. “Hey, I’m over here.”  
  
Craig snapped out of the glare and turned to his boyfriend. “Sorry babe...Marsh was being unreasonable.”  
  
“I’m being unreasonable?!” Stan exhaled aggressively through his nose. “You’re the one being a dick, Tucker!”  
  
Kyle shoved Stan’s shoulder before sitting down. “Shut up, Stan. You’re supposed to be twenty, and you’re acting like you’re ten again.”  
  
“Why would I change, Ky?” Stan took his coffee and took a sip.  
  
“At least be a little more mature and act your age.” Kyle fixed Stan’s red and blue cap. Even after all these years, Stan and Craig never replaced their signature headwear colors, claiming they would look too much alike when they do not wear any headwear, and other people getting their identities mistaken is not something they want happening at all.  
  
“I am mature. It’s just that someone is just way more immature than I am!” Stan side-eyed Craig, who is being completely distracted by his boyfriend.  
  
“Thank god for Tweek’s presence.” Clyde sighed in relief. “And I get to see the rare moments of Craig making goo-goo eyes. OW!” He rubbed his shoulder from being punched by his best friend. “Jeez, he won’t admit it.” He dodged another punch and ended up getting the finger instead.  
  
Kenny, who ditched his orange parka since a long time ago, pat Clyde’s back. “I feel ya. Though technically I always see Stan’s vulnerable moments.” He then coughed and muttered very quickly, “Like when Wendy ended it.” and coughed again.  
  
Stan glared at Kenny before returning to his boyfriend. “Yes, she was the one who kept on ending it. I don’t know why she won’t leave me alone now that I’m dating Kyle.”  
  
“She probably thought you’d go back to her as usual.” The Jew rolled his eyes. “I’ve been on her list ever since we let people know we’re together. Though I never took Wendy as such a vengeful girl. She’s still trying to find ways to sabotage me even though she’s in miles away from us.” Kyle sighed. “Have you seen her threatening posts on my coonstagram whenever I post anything related to us? Or even not related to us and she thinks I’m boasting about us somehow? She and Cartman would go well together with how manipulative they are, twisting our words and all that.”  
  
“She’s a stubborn one.” Kenny added, drinking his drink.  
  
“Oh, please.” Clyde said. “She hates you so much that she’s giving Crag ideas to sabotage you.”  
  
Stan caught Craig’s smug look for a split second before hearing Clyde continue. “But because Craig is a reasonable person, he didn’t do any of what she told him.” The brunet unlocked his phone to read out some examples. “Like this one.” He cleared his throat and put on the girliest voice he can manage. “‘Hey Craig! You hot stuff! I know you despise Stan Marsh and I have a few ideas for you.’”  
  
Kenny read over Clyde’s shoulder. “To which Craig replies…” He put on his best Craig Tucker impression. “‘I am fully capable of pissing Marsh off on my own.’”  
  
“‘But just hear me out, ok? I hate him just as much as you do. I was thinking maybe you can piss him off by using this picture I’ve made of Kyle kissing David Rodriguez?’” Clyde showed everyone the picture, it’s not even a good edit and David is nowhere near them which just makes it ridiculous.  
  
Tweek giggled at Clyde and Kenny roleplaying the texts as Kenny replied with an overly dramatic monotonous voice, “Why would I do that when I can just show up next to him and have the same result?”  
  
Kyle burst out laughing while Tweek hid his giggles behind his palm.  
  
Stan scoffed. “What are you, Tucker? A teenage girl sending screenshots to her best friends?”  
  
“We find stuff to make fun of, Marsh.” Craig said simply. “The Craig’s Gang group chat never died unlike your own.”  
  
“We’re happy with what we have and grew up, unlike you!” Stan retorted.  
  
“You two should stop fighting. What is there to be competitive about anyway? You two have different interests, different personalities, different beliefs, different talents, yada yada yada.” Tweek listed off.  
  
“Yeah, Craig likes space so he’s studying aerospace engineering. Stan likes animals so he’s studying zoology.” Kyle added. “Craig is stoic and ice cold the majority of the time to everyone besides his guinea pig and Tweek. Stan is so emotional that the ex jock even hung out with the emos once.”  
  
“They were goths, Kyle.” Stan corrected.  
  
“What’s the difference?” Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
“Pete said emos are posers.” Tweek shrugged. “That goth darkness is nihilistic whereas emo is cynical.”  
  
“Wait, I thought goths were cynical.” Stan wondered.  
  
“Pete made it clear to me that emos are cynical.” Tweek clarified.  
  
Clyde chuckled. “Then Craig would make a great emo if he wasn’t the most apathetic and deadpan person I know.”  
  
“You talk to one of them?” Craig asked the more serious question, ignoring the brunet.  
  
“Actually, three of them moved here three months ago. They all work at this cafe for the night shift.” Tweek explained. “Well, except for Pete. He left about a month ago to pursue his career when he had the chance of becoming an intern. Michael and Henriette are just looking for extra cash so they stayed here while still studying. I heard Firkle stayed in South Park.”  
  
“Well, the bottom line is Craig and Stan should stop competing over nonsense.” Kyle clarified. “There is no point for them to be arguing over anything.”  
  
“Yeah!” Tweek agreed.  
  
“Oh no no no, my dear Tweek and Kyle.” Kenny ignored the possessive glares. “You don’t get it. They do this, not only because they were once from two gangs in elementary school and listed the hottest boys in high school, but also because they practically look like each other.”  
  
“What?” Kyle took in the general details between Craig and Stan. “No, they don’t!”  
  
“They totally do.” Clyde agreed. “So, it ends up like the twins trying to one-up each other all the time.”  
  
“But they already have siblings.” Tweek said.  
  
“Correction, I have an older sister. Which makes me the sweeter, non-forceful, unaggressive one between the two of us.” Stan stated.  
  
“Which also explains why Cartman was practically the one leading the gang back then though you claim you’re the leader.” Craig added, causing Clyde to snort. “Unlike you, little brother.” The stoic boy said with the same slight tone of smug. “I am born to lead since I have a younger sister who I have not only known but also helped my parents raise most of my life with my tremendous leadership skills as an older brother.”  
  
“Enough enough!” Kyle held Stan back before he can retort. “Look, you two are completely different people. Anyone who knows you two well enough should be aware of the difference.”  
  
“Yeah, and I don’t love Stan like I love you.” Tweek smiled sweetly at Craig, earning him a kiss on his forehead. “And I’m pretty sure Kyle won’t love Craig even if Stan started dressing up like him.”  
  
Kenny raised a brow. “Now that’s an idea. Having these two change clothes.”  
  
“What?! No!” Stan exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table.  
  
“As if he can handle my style.” Craig said, petting Tweek’s hair.  
  
Clyde shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure you guys will just look like alternate versions of each other.”  
  
“I honestly don’t think they look alike at all.” Kyle said as he ran a hand through his curls.  
  
Kenny sighed and gave Clyde a look. Clyde caught it and nodded, suddenly tugging off Craig’s dark blue beanie as Kenny snatched Stan’s cap off at the same time.  
  
“Hey!” The two shouted in unison, glaring at their friends.  
  
“You see?” Kenny gestured to the hair.  
  
Tweek shook his head. “No, even if they have the exact same color, Craig has flawless shiny hair. It has more volume, it’s floofier. It’s slick, it’s soft, it’s smooth, and it’s brushed neatly to one side. Even Clyde asks Craig about the secret to his hair.”  
  
Craig smirked while Clyde ran a hand through his mess of small brown curls on the top of his head. Clyde had adapted to the kpop pretty boy look after hanging around the Asian girls too much during high school, and he knows Craig’s hair is something the noirette is extremely proud of. Which was why he asked Craig for advice to keep his hair floofed up. Ever since Tweek first ran his fingers through Craig’s hair and never stopped complimenting about it, he took even better care of his naturally perfect hair just for the blonde.  
  
Kyle, who never really paid attention to the difference between Craig’s and Stan’s hair can’t help but notice it once Tweek mentioned so. “Hey yeah...Stan’s hair has messy bangs that don’t exactly go anywhere and is much thinner.”  He giggled at Stan’s pout. “Aw, don’t pout, Stan. Some things are just true instead of opinion.”  
  
“Ok, you two can obviously tell the difference because you two are dating the infamous ‘twinsies’.” Clyde laughed at the sour look he got from said people. “But can everyone else do the same?”  
  
“Actually, this can be a good way to test people.” Kenny chuckled at his idea. “Even your own boyfriends to see if they do love you for your personalities.”  
  
Tweek and Kyle raised their brows. “Are you doubting us? Seriously, Kenny?” The redhead rolled his eyes and leaned on Stan’s shoulder.  
  
“Craig and I have been dating since elementary school. I know him like the back of my hand.” The blonde said with a look of indifference, something he has been heavily influenced by Craig over the years.  
  
“And Stan and I have been friends since we wore diapers before dating. I know him like the inside of my eyelids.” Kyle added with a determined look on his face. “I think that is self-explanatory.”  
  
Just then, Bebe walked by and immediately ran to Tweek. “Hey guys!”  
  
“Hey gorgeous~” Clyde said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Bebe rolled her eyes and ignored Clyde but her face held a small smile. “Tweek, your brownies are superb! The girls and I bought two for each of us! It’s our cheat day for our diets.”  
  
“Thank you.” Tweek smiled, grateful for the compliment. “I made those just this early morning.”  
  
“Yeah, and I was hoping you can bring some of your amazing baking to my reunion party tomorrow. If you could?”  
  
“Well uh...I don’t know.” Tweek rubbed the back of his neck, scooting closer to Craig. “Who did you invite anyway?”  
  
“I invited you guys, some friends I made from my acting classes, some of their friends, and heck, I even extended invites to people from South Park who said they might be around!” Bebe replied.  
  
“That’s...so many people!” Tweek already started worrying about how much of a batch does he have to make.  
  
“Oh come on, Tweek! Please? We need some sort of dessert on the food table and you know how store-bought stuff is no match for your amazing baking!” Bebe pleaded. “We just need a little bit more on the sugary table other than cheesecake and cookies and even jello shots.”  
  
“I thought your parties only have one theme and it’s pure alcoholic drinks of all sorts.” Kenny said.  
  
“It’s when someone got terribly sick that I learned drinking alcohol on an empty stomach is terribly bad. So, I’m providing food this time so I won’t get in trouble again.” Bebe explained. “Please Tweek, please? I promise I’ll pay you!”  
  
Tweek relaxed in Craig’s arms that are wrapped tightly around him. “Fine...but I hope I get some help. Isn’t easy making such a huge batch.”  
  
“I’m sure these guys would love to help you!” Bebe said with a big grin while gesturing to the people sitting at Tweek’s table before switching to a threatening menacing expression. “Or they’re not invited to another one of my parties ever.”  
  
“It’s not like I care.” Craig mumbled.  
  
She then grinned again saying, “Thanks guys! Nice NASA t-shirt, Stan!” And walked off to her table.  
  
Craig’s right eye twitched as he emitted a low growl from his chest, flipping Clyde and Kenny off after both of them shouted ‘I told you so’ in unison.  
  
“I, for one, can’t believe she said that.” Stan palmed his forehead. “It’s no secret that Craig is a dork for space.” That earned him the middle finger. “And he’s holding Tweek. Anybody who lived in South Park for even just two weeks is aware how whipped Craig is for Tweek.”  
  
“Excuse me, it’s called ‘love’, Marsh.” Craig retorted. “And I love Tweek with every fiber of my being.”  
  
“Gross.” Stan gagged.  
  
“Then loving Kyle is gross, too?” Tweek spoke up, surprising everyone.  
  
Kyle turned to Stan with a frown. “Yeah Stan! Is loving me so gross?”  
  
Tweek can feel Craig’s stare full of pride directed at him. “Craig, don’t look at me like that.” He muttered, shy.  
  
That is until Stan thought quick and replied with the most smoldering and charismatic look he can put on, “If that’s the case, I’ll be gross with you.”  
  
“Aw~” Kyle cooed as Stan internally sighed in relief. “Well anyway, obviously Bebe was trying to get on Craig’s nerves for his statement. She isn’t that stupid.” He said, snuggling up to Stan after said boyfriend pull him closer.  
  
Clyde shook his head while Kenny rolled his eyes, both guys snickering at each other. “Why are we single, Clyde?”  
  
“Because we aren’t as notoriously gay as these two.” Clyde answered. “You know what the girls always say. The good guys are always famous, gay, or taken. We aren’t any of those. I’m straight. You’re pan.” He and Kenny burst out laughing after high fiving each other.  
  
“You just love pussy.” Craig said simply.  
  
“Correction. I love women. If I get into a committed relationship, then I’ll just love woman.” Clyde explained as if he’s making the most sense in the world. “And that would be too big of a responsibility and commitment for me.”  
  
Craig scoffed, knowing Clyde has the biggest crush on a certain curvy blonde girl who also moved to LA with them. Her reason? She wanted to become an actress, basically very self-explanatory.  
  
“Too bad we don’t all have the luxury of both being gay and forcefully paired together with the love of our lives since young.” Kenny sighed dramatically. “Our lives are so hard.”  
  
“Yes, being swarmed by girls from everywhere after you set up your so-called modeling coonstagram is very hard.” Stan rolled his eyes. “I’m sure all the attention towards you two is suffocating.”  
  
“Actually, that coonstagram account is managed by Token and includes me, Kenny, and our beloved homosexual Craig.” Clyde clarified. “And would you believe it or not, the one that gets the most likes and comments and declarations for more from girls is the one that isn’t even interested in girls.” He sighed dramatically.  
  
“I don’t blame them though.” Kenny chuckled. “I’d go for Craig if he wasn’t taken. Boy got a hot bod. No doubt he’s also got a package on him. Remember when we hit puberty for a while and Cartman dumped water all over Craig in the boys' locker room for some sort of revenge, and he was only wearing his boxers? That fucking bulge! Imagine his size now! Tweek’s hella lucky.”  
  
Tweek squeaked and hid his face into Craig’s chest, flushed. Craig chuckled lightly as he pet his boyfriend. “That’s for us to know and for you to never find out.”  
  
“I thought you two fought over penis sizes.” Kyle looked at Stan with a curious expression.  
  
“We never really measured each other for clarification. I mean, that’s just indecent, even if we do hate each other” Stan explained with a shrug.  
  
“Oh but I wanna know who wins.” Clyde smirked. “And it’s up to the most truthful people of this table to tell us winner!”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Craig seriously wonders why he’s best friends with this guy.  
  
“And the people who are going to give us a winner aaaaare…..!” Clyde spoke like some game show host as Kenny cooperated with a drumroll. “Tweek and Kyle!”  
  
“Huh?” Tweek and Kyle looked at each other then back to Clyde, beyond perplexed.  
  
“Look obviously you two have been fucked by these two. No doubt. No question. I once heard their fuck session after Craig forgot to hang up his phone after a slight stutter saying he’s busy, and I saw hickeys on the inner thighs when Kyle was wearing shorts and fucking limping down the hallway.” Clyde started, not ashamed to admit he was the witness of the proof of these two couples fucking. “So it’s only logical for you two ukes to know how big your semes are.”  
  
“Did you just use the terms we learned from the whole Asian girls drawing Craig and Tweek fiasco?” Kenny laughed, giving Clyde another high five.  
  
“It’s better than saying ‘the ones getting it in the ass’ and ‘the ones thrusting it in’.”  
  
Kyle palmed his face in his hands while Tweek’s mind is desperately trying to figure out a way to get out of that seat without being noticed that he just abruptly left...which is impossible.  
  
“Or just top and bottom would work, Clyde!” Kyle shouted, face as red as his hair.  
  
“You can top by being a bottom, Kyle.” Kenny said, with a smirk. “I bet Tweek is one kinky power bottom.” He chuckled, followed by Clyde’s wolf whistle.  
  
Craig’s face slightly turned red but Tweek is practically trying to dig into Craig and hide inside the guy. “Will all of you please shut up?!” Tweek’s shouted but his voice muffled.  
  
“He didn’t deny it.” Kenny smirked with Clyde.  
  
“Soooo? Do we get any answers?” Kenny asked Tweek and Kyle again.  
  
Kyle simply glared with his face flushed while Tweek continued pressing his face onto Craig’s chest, but held his middle finger up, making Craig even prouder.  
  
“I’ll bet Tweek is a size queen. With how tall and naturally buff Craig is, no doubt he’s huge.” Clyde said. “Makes me kinda jealous. I had to work hard to get this bod.” He flexed.  
  
“You say as if Stan and I weren’t at the gym with you.” Kenny said with a snort. “I’ve seen Stan in the changing room, he’s a decent size himself.”  
  
“Can we stop talking about penis sizes please?!” Kyle exclaimed, palming his face. “I’d like to enjoy my drink without dicks in my mind!”  
  
“As if you mind it when it’s Stan’s…” Kenny smirked as Kyle groaned.  
  
Suddenly, a notification ding came from Clyde’s phone, luckily ending the talk of penis sizes for Tweek and Kyle. The brunet pulled out his phone and turned on coonstagram. “Check it out. Token just told me that he got the editing done with Craig’s latest shot.” Clyde said, going to the profile that was Token’s business account. The gallery just shows all of Token’s photography products and accomplishments, while the aspiring models each have a separate business account of their own apart from their personal one, the galleries filled with shots taken by Token and even other modeling gigs they accepted.  
  
Clyde’s shots have a theme of sports and other activities that practically is himself boasting how superior he can be compared to other guys. He poses with all sorts of balls, rackets, his medals, his trophies, and sometimes his uniforms. He even has some custom made jerseys and letterman jackets all themed around him and him alone. His expressions have a combination of determination and very sunshiney optimism. This all gave him the nickname of ‘The Jock’ which doesn’t come out as a surprise.  
  
Kenny’s often include a drink, either alcohol, coffee, or even just plain water. He sits, sometimes looking gloomy or thinking when holding anything, even a flower, or sometimes smirking while looking at a Playboy magazine. While he stands, he’s either carrying a weapon with blood or wearing battle scars or both. He hasn’t smoked ever since he graduated high school for he doesn’t want to be the one encouraging other people and being a bad influence, especially for his younger sister. Yet, his bad boy reputation built from coonstagram made him sometimes require to pose with a fake cigarette just for fulfilling purposes. He then got the nickname ‘The Deviant’ after that. Needless to say, it worked better than expected.   
  
Craig’s pictures, in general, are posed very well with his toned body, long limbs, broad shoulders, but the same stoic facial expression, giving him the nickname ‘The Ice Prince’ from coonstagram when Craig himself is pretty sure it should have been ‘The Asshole’ to which he friends all agree. Most of his pictures he looks like he’s being captured without him noticing. Craig doesn’t look at the camera, suggested by Token since he generally looks like the camera offended him someway, and he doesn’t purposely pose. He does glance sometimes, giving the feeling that he knows but he doesn’t care, which the fans dig. However, when it comes to formal wear, Craig is usually the one pulling it off out of the three, even if all of them look good in dress shirts and form-fitting dress pants. Craig, himself, just gives off a very noble person of high class in formal wear. Sometimes, Kenny joins him and one gets portrayed as the ice cold wealthy successor and the other would be the rich fun quirky playboy that people see a lot from stories.  
  
Modeling is like roleplaying for them in a moment to be who they aren’t, which is fun. Kind of like playing pretend under the camera. Kenny can escape his life is being just the poor guy of the group, though he doing very well for himself now. Clyde can become all of the people who he dreams to be in front of the camera. And Craig can escape the boring reality that is life. If Craig only can bring Tweek into this world, he can’t imagine how many things he’d want to do with his lovely blonde boyfriend.  
  
“But of course, we must have his number one fan do the honors of liking and commenting first.” Clyde chuckled, noticing how Tweek’s trying to take a peek. “Hey, Token, tag Tweek first before posting, will ya? His eyes might just pop off and roll onto my phone.” He said, sending a voice message.  
  
Tweek gasped and pulled out his phone, tapping on the messenger app, and sent Token his own voice message. “Do not do that! Everyone will end up stalking my private account! I’ll just stay on the app be there when you post!” He constantly refreshed the page on the coostagram app to be the first to like and hopefully comment. Craig is his boyfriend after all.  
  
Craig watched in amusement as Tweek flinched at the notification sound and let out a squeak as his phone shaking hands stumbled to tap on the new post and quickly double tapped on the picture before leaving a heart in the comments.  
  
“Did you even look at the picture, Tweek?” Kenny laughed when Tweek set his phone face down only to immediately pick it back up.  
  
The blonde’s breath hitched as his eyes landed on Craig’s eyes on the photo staring straight at him. He had the same stoic face and piercing icy blue eyes penetrating through his beating heart. Tweek’s pupils dilated at the photo of Craig in just a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top three buttons undone, his long legs covered by black ripped skinny jeans matched with blue and black high tops. His hands are stuffed into his jeans pockets, but his thumbs hung out. The raven black hair was styled up, on his wrist is a black watch, and on his right ear has a black stud with the words ‘FUCK YOU’ on it.  
  
By the time he realized he’s not alone and is out in public with his friends, comments and likes have overflowed the post. Plus, Stan and Kyle also have their phones out on the same page.  
  
“Damn Craig!” Kyle exclaimed, ignoring Stan’s glare and pout.  
  
“He says that about every single picture of Craig.” Kenny pointed out, adding fuel to Stan’s fire.  
  
“This is the simplest and most casual outfit we’ve ever done on Craig. And believe it or not, we found all these clothes from his own closet.” Clyde explained.  
  
Tweek immediately turned to Craig with a questioning look. All he ever saw Craig wear are dark colored t-shirts about space and old jeans when he’s not modeling or going out for something special. He didn’t mind, though it’s disappointing how Craig doesn’t try to look good for him.  
  
Craig merely shrugged. “I was visiting my family once day and Tricia had some sort of stupid show and tell thing and I became her target. She said she doesn’t want me to embarrass her, so she persuaded mom to take me on some shopping spree bullshit.”  
  
Tweek giggled. “I bet your mom was elated, especially after you became a model. She’s been dying to change your wardrobe ever since you picked your own clothes.”  
  
“You’re one to talk, wearing the same color and same buttoned up shirt with the same color jeans and the exact same shoes every single day.” Craig retorted, but still monotonous.   
  
“Well! It’s not like my parents care! And I don’t like you buying stuff for me! I’ll feel guilty!” Tweek pouted. That answered why Craig doesn’t dress up because the blonde himself doesn’t dress up. But it’s not like he can with his limited amount of clothing and he doesn't know how to dress up. Craig becoming a model only gave him too much pressure about his clothes and Craig knows that hence why Craig still looks to be as average as he can be and donate most of his fancy clothes away.  
  
“And you don’t spend your own money.” Craig added. “What am I to do with you? I’d like to spoil you with things and you never gave me a chance. And we’ve been dating for years. It’s not like money is a problem for me right now.” He said, proud of the accomplishment he made with his modeling career thanks to that fateful day when Token had the idea of starting a coonstagram modeling account for the sake of his photography class project. Not only is he getting gigs, earning money easily not really having to do anything, but he was able to afford his own place with instead of living in the crowded lousy dorms, and away from his dad who cares a little too much about his relationship. Not to mention he is able to get Tweek to stop sleeping in the backroom of his coffee shop.  
  
“Then don’t bother asking for his permission.” Stan rolled his eyes. “Like I do with Kyle and he loves it in the end.”  
  
Kyle blushed but glared at his boyfriend. “You make me sound so materialistic.”  
  
“Then this just proves you don’t know how stubborn Tweek can be.” Clyde chuckled.  
  
Kenny scrolled through the comments of Craig’s post since said male never ever cared about what happens after his shot. But a couple of comments caught the orange blonde’s eye. “Clyde, check this out.”  
  
Clyde looked over and smirked. “This is a fantastic idea!” He showed the comment to Craig. “Craaaaaigypoo~ this might just be your dream come truuuue.”  
  
“Don’t call me that.” But Craig read the comment regardless.  
  
“So? What do you say, buddy?” The brunet grinned his crooked grin.  
  
Craig went quiet. Of course, he would be up for it, and that also means he can spend Token’s money on Tweek, but he wouldn’t show that. “If Tweek’s ok with it.”  
  
“Aw, even asking for his permission.” Kenny tsked, shaking his head. “These two are hashtag couple goals.”  
  
“Please don’t talk like that.” Stan commented.  
  
“For once, Marsh and I agree on something.”   
  
Tweek tilted his head curiously. “What is it?”  
  
“How would you like to be a part of this modeling coonstagram account, Tweek?” Clyde asked, shoving his phone into Tweek’s face only to be pushed away by Craig.  
  
“What? As what? Account managing?”  
  
“They meant to ask you to model with him, Tweek.” Kyle clarified.  
  
“Yeah, what Mr. Know-It-All said.” Clyde nodded. “Some of Craig’s fans wanna ‘meet’ you. What better way to introduce you than have you model by Craig?”  
  
Tweek went silent for three seconds. “W-WHAT?!” He shouted, not caring the whole cafe can hear him. He practically owns the place he can do whatever he wants. “I can’t do that! I might just ruin all the progress you guys have made on that account! I’m-I’m...I’m not a looker like any of you guys!”  
  
“That’s not true, Tweek. You’re adorable. Something that’s completely missing from their account, to be honest. You’d definitely spice things up. What’s even better is that you’re Craig’s boyfriend. That’s like the perfect kind of promotion for the account, the partnerships, and your relationship.” Kyle commented.  
  
“Why would they need to promote their relationship?” Stan asked, giving his boyfriend a weird look.  
  
“Have you forgotten how they ended up together?” Kyle glanced at Craig and Tweek with a knowing smile. “They are the perfect gay couple to the point where everyone accepted their relationship from the start. And I’m sure when they introduced Craig as a model, his character sheet would have said he’s taken and gay. People have been curious from the start.”  
  
“Oh gawd, when we hadn’t turned off the private messaging for our new modeling persona account, we received so many dick pics AND videos for Craig, calling him daddy.” Kenny laughed. “I’ll admit some of them look really good though. I even saved some into my own phone.”  
  
“You’re a fucking pervert, Kenny. You better watch it in case those pictures are from a minor.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “But what I’m saying is can you imagine the hype and popularity that account will get if Tweek joins in?”  
  
“Now I’m definitely up for Tweek joining. Token did mention that one of the companies whose theme are along the line of feminine and pastel goth, or something... want to sponsor us? Obviously, none of us three would be wearing something like that. Token wants someone slender and not as bulky and broad as we are, and he kept emphasizing gender doesn’t matter. Tweek is perfect! He’s all curvy and petite and dainty with a pretty face! Craig’s words, not mine.” Clyde added, pointing at Craig.   
  
Craig sighed through his nose, watching Tweek’s anxiety slowly creep out again. He laid his chin on top of Tweek’s head, hugging the blonde tightly. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, Tweek. But you agreeing would have made me soooo happy.”  
  
Tweek chewed on his lower lip, contemplating about it. He has never done such a thing before and is very worried that he will be the cause of the coonstagram account, and Token’s hard work of being a photographer. “I’m...not sure.”  
  
Stan suddenly choked from being elbowed by his boyfriend so he’d say something, though he doesn’t why he himself has to be involved in this but Kyle is always willing to ‘help’ people...by that Stan means be extremely nosy even when it doesn’t concern him. He cleared his throat, slightly glaring at Kyle. “I think it doesn't hurt to try things, Tweek. I mean, you own this coffee shop here in LA. And from that, you both tried and succeeded in drama and piano. I’ve heard all about how you influenced Craig to try for himself from Clyde.”  
  
Clyde pretended he’s busy typing on his phone so he can hide from Craig’s glare.  
  
“Now I know Craig is fluent in sarcasm because it’s practically what he speaks since he was out of the womb, but now he’s actually starting fuckin’ Mandarin in addition to knowing how to play bass and sing. I didn’t even know the fucker can actually sing!” Stan glared at Craig. “Slow the fuck down, will ya? How am I supposed to beat you in so many things?”  
  
“Not my problem. And you play the guitar, shut up.” Craig said monotonously. “Besides, you got the whole damn school to sing your ‘Make Bullying Kill Itself’ song. And somehow got me to be one of the main singers walking backward facing the camera. How can you not know I can sing?”  
  
“I remember. I was also one of the main singers!” Clyde reminisced.  
  
“You both were only chosen so your low and nasally voice would work with the harmonics or whatever.” Stan grumbled. “Who knew that puberty would also slightly smooth out that voice of yours.”  
  
“I know right? He sounds all sultry and charismatic now.” Tweek giggled with a slight blush. “But I’m more surprised how none of you guys tripped backward in the recording process of that music video. I’m glad I was just standing at the side.” He added.   
  
“All I remember are nightmares of Cartman in a dress.” Kenny said.  
  
“Do not remind me!” Clyde groaned. “It was horrifying! I mean the makeup wasn’t bad but it scarred me for life!”  
  
Craig held back a shudder at that memory. Cartman wouldn’t leave him alone dressed like that when he was chatting with one of the Raisin Girls because he needed to make sure Clyde wasn’t being an idiot. He shook his head, needing to change the topic. “Babe, you think you can help me with this Chinese poem I’m trying to learn tonight?”  
  
“After I measure exactly how much ingredients that I need for the brownies, sure!” Tweek smiled.  
  
However, Kyle was both confused and in awe, focused on some other factor that was mentioned. “No, wait! What’s this about-when in the world did you start learning Mandarin?”  
  
“About the same time Tweek was invited to that opera house for playing the piano for a ballet show.” Craig answered.  
  
“I never saw you near a Chinese character before.” The redhead retorted.  
  
“I haven’t gotten writing down yet. The pinyin does make speaking easy though.” Craig shrugged.  
  
“I’ve never heard Craig speak mandarin before.” Kenny spoke with interest. “How about showin’ off a little, bud?”  
  
“He speaks like he’s from the place.” Clyde pointed out.  
  
“I’m gonna need proof. No doubt you wanna prove to Stan that you’re not bluffing, right Craig?” Kenny said with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Fuck off, McCormick, but fine.” Craig said, noticing Tweek’s look of anticipation. “What do you want me to say?”  
  
“How about describing each of us in one sentence?” Kyle suggested.  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. “Fine. 克莱德是个无聊的白痴。肯尼是个色情变态。凯尔脾气火爆。斯坦只是我的A货。”  
  
Everyone except Tweek stared at Craig in disbelief. “The fuck did you say?” Clyde broke the silence.  
  
“He said Clyde is an idiot. Kenny is a perverted retard. Kyle has anger issues. And Stan is a bad copy of him.” Tweek explained then turned to pout at the noirette. “What about me?”  
  
“你是我家看似很纯洁的小恶魔。” Craig smirked.  
  
Tweek immediately smacked his boyfriend’s shoulder, lightly blushing. “Shut up!”  
  
“I do not have anger issues!” Kyle shouted.  
  
“No, Ky. You pretty much do have an anger problem.” Stan said, dodging Kyle’s swing of fists. “But I am not a fucking copy of you!” He shouted as well, to which Craig ignored.  
  
“Wait! First of all, how the hell do you know what he’s saying?” Clyde looked perplexed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought Craig was the only one who was learning Mandarin.”  
  
“Craig sometimes needs help when he wants to make sure he memorized them correctly and apparently it’s really easy to get roped in.” Tweek explained. “I learned to listen, but not read or speak.”  
  
“That’s great.” Kenny said with a hint of sarcasm. “But what did Craig say to you?”  
  
Tweek blushed even harder. “Um...well if directly translated, he would be saying ‘I’m his seemingly innocent little devil’.” He tried to ignore Craig’s chuckle. “But I’m pretty sure the actual meaning was ‘minx’.”  
  
Kenny snickered. “He’s not wrong at all. Have you seen yourself in a mirror, Twitchy? You got that beautiful figure going on. I don’t mind dying from being crushed by your thighs and suffocated from your ass.”  
  
“You have a death wish, McCormick?” Craig growled, glaring daggers at Kenny. “If you eye up my boyfriend again, I won’t hesitate to gouge your eyes out and feed them to my guinea pig.”  
  
“Can you really blame me though?” Kenny smirked.  
  
Tweek, meanwhile, is hiding his face into Craig’s chest, face flushed pure red. “Please don’t feed Kenny’s eyes to Stripe.”  
  
Craig flipped Kenny off and buried his fingers into Tweek’s hair.   
  
“You two are too damn cute.” Clyde stared at them with his glossy sparkling fanboy eyes. “But back to the matter at hand, Tweek. What’s your answer?”  
  
Tweek stayed hiding but then pulled away. He pondered for a moment, looking at Craig then turning his head and raising a brow at Stan with a slightly crooked smile on his face. Stan can’t help but feel like something bad is about to happen.  
  
“I’ll join...if only Craig and Stan switch clothes to go to Bebe’s party.” Tweek smiled innocently at his stunned boyfriend. “And if you guys help me with the baking.”  
  
“Betrayed…” Craig muttered. “By my own love...how could you.”  
  
“Chin up, Mr. Dramatic. It’s just Stan’s clothes.” The coffee lover giggled.  
  
“It’s going to stain my skin.” Craig said miserably. “And I’ll have to burn off the clothes he contaminated.”  
  
“What are you? Ten?” Stan rolled his eyes. “What makes you think I’m happy about this shit? I didn’t even agree! I could care less about you and your stupid coonstagram account.”  
  
“But Kyle cares.” Tweek innocently pointed out, pointing at the redhead who currently has his arms crossed and is staring indifferently at Stan.  
  
“Babe, please...not you, too…” Stan said in a pleading tone.  
  
“I actually don’t care about the coonstagram account.” Kyle pointed out. “But I really wanna see you and Craig switch outfits.”  
  
Tweek and Kyle looked at each other with the same grin, as if they were talking telepathically.  
  
“Babe, I don’t scare easily, but you’re seriously freaking me out right now.” Craig said after a moment of silence.  
  
“I actually just want to see you in clothes that aren’t your dark colored NASA t-shirts.” Tweek explained. “Who knows? You might actually look good in one of Stan’s cheerful outfits.”  
  
“Stan does have style.” Kyle added.  
  
Clyde snickered. “Yeah has both style and Style.” He elbowed the golden blonde sitting next to him as they laughed together.  
  
Tweek shook his head. “He meant your ship name.” He said, answering the confused faces.  
  
Kyle had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Anyway, but let’s make sure of something.” He eyed both Craig and Stan. “You two cannot make the other look like absolute shit.”  
  
“Whaaaaat?!” Stan groaned. “You completely ruined my plan!”  
  
Tweek sighed, acknowledging Craig’s subtle pleading look. “Please don’t sabotage each other’s looks. What’s the point in making each other look as hideous as possible if you guys have fought over who dresses better? Doesn’t that defeat the entire purpose and you guys fought over nothing? Craig, I know you don’t like having your time wasted right?”  
  
Craig narrowed his eyes but sighed, glaring at Stan. “Fine.” He mumbled. “You’re lucky I love you.” But Tweek’s bright grin made it all worth it.  
  
Kyle looked at Stan expectedly, with a hint of threat in his eyes. Stan gulped, not wanting to know what would happen if he refused. “Fine fine.” He said reluctantly, returning the glare to the noriette sitting across from him.  
  
“Wow. And they say they aren’t whipped, Kenny.” Clyde said.  
  
“No, we just don’t exist.” Kenny added, finishing his cup of coffee. “If only I have someone who can make the rest of the world disappear by just looking at them.”  
  
“Are you talking about when they stare at their respective boyfriends or are you talking about how much they hate each other that the rest of the world disappears when they have a glare-down?” Clyde asked.  
  
Kenny exhaled through his nose, crossing his arms behind his head. “I’m talking about finding someone I actually love.”  
  
“You? Wanting to settle down?” Clyde snorted. “That’s new. Though I bet it’s hard finding a type for ya, buddy. You’re not known for being satisfied with just one type of personality.”  
  
“At least I do get laid, Clyde.” Kenny raised a brow, smirking at how Clyde’s body tensed up.  
  
“How would you know if I got laid or not, Kenny?! You’re not me!” The brunet clenched his fists, trying not to react too dramatically.  
  
Kenny leaned back on his seat. “Clyde, you’re a sweetheart. Not a player.” The golden blonde explained. “Sure, you go on dates with all these beautiful ladies, but you’re just searching for ‘The One’. Granted, I don’t know if you slept with any of these women. I know you lost your virginity since high school with you boasting about it right on the next day.”  
  
Clyde flushed slightly, ignoring Tweek’s giggle and Kyle’s judgemental look. “Shut up, Kenny! This is supposed to be about you!”  
  
Kenny shrugged. “I get tired of switching around, too, man. It gets lonely since some are only with me for my looks, the chance to show off, or even money, which I never thought I’d ever say.”  
  
Clyde pat Kenny’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you say that when your sexual preferences aren’t at all picky about who you’re with.”  
  
“You know that cliche saying.” Kenny laughed. “I’m in it for the personality. Though, I’ll be honest and say I don’t think I can accept it if I find the one with the perfect personality and he or she looks like a bulldozer ran over the dude or dudette’s face.”  
  
“Who in the hell says ‘dudette’?” Kyle said, waving a hand in front of Stan’s face. “Hello? If you’re done staring at Craig like he’s the only one you need in your world, I have class in half an hour. We better get back to the campus if you don’t wanna be left alone.”  
  
Tweek gasped. “Oh, me too! We have business class!” He jumped a little on Craig’s lap, causing the taller one to grunt.  
  
“You seriously have to watch where you’re having your over-the-top reactions, honey.” Craig mumbled. “You're lucky you didn’t break anything.”  
  
Tweek covered his mouth. “Oh my gawd, I’m so sorry Craig!”  
  
Kenny leaned over with a smirk. “Just make it up to him by kissing it better, Tweekie.”  
  
Craig sighed as he pets Tweek’s hair, knowing his boyfriend is probably blushing again. He’s already mentally tired of the people around him and it’s only 1:00 PM. “Shut the fuck up, McCormick. Let’s just go. Remember we have to get to Token’s for a meeting or some sort.” He turned back to Tweek. “I’ll pick you up after your classes. Text me, k?”  
  
“Yes, boo.” The smaller blonde giggled.  
  
Everyone stood up and stepped out of the cafe, groaning from the blaring sunshine outside. “What did Token say about the meeting?” Clyde asked, shielding his eyes. “Fuck, I really should have brought sunglasses.”  
  
“Something about model recruiting and the current sponsors and our next gigs.” Kenny answered. “At least it’s not painfully hot right now.”  
  
“Token’s like our actual manager.” Clyde chuckled. “Good ol’ mama Token.”  
  
“Looks like I’m the one with nothing to do today. I have night classes.” Stan stretched. “I might as well continue my job hunt today.”  
  
Tweek gasped again. “Oh yeah! Stan!” He turned to talk to the other noirette, much to Craig’s distaste. “I saw a pet shop nearby the tennis court that needed help! Maybe you can go see if they’ll hire you.”  
  
“Perfect for you resume, too.” Kyle added with a smile.  
  
“Thanks Tweek! I’ll go there right after!”  
  
Tweek shook his head. “No problem! You did ask us to keep an eye out for you.”  
  
“Ok ok. Enough gratitude.” Craig pulled Tweek back to his side.  
  
Kyle shook his head. “He’s so possessive. How does Tweek even stand that?”  
  
Stan rolled his eyes, knowing the redhead can be even scarier than Craig when he gets possessive. “Some people like the feeling of being wanted and treasured, Ky. And seeing how Craig is an ice cold bastard, he obviously doesn’t get much skinship. He’s probably vomiting all the affection he had stored up to the only person that he believes deserves it.”  
  
“Am I dreaming or are you defending Craig?” Kyle chuckled, shoving his boyfriend playfully. “Who are you and what have you done with Stan?”  
  
Stan laughed, wrapping an arm around Kyle. “I may hate Craig.” He started. “But for the sake of my safety and looks, I might as well be nice to him for now so he won’t ruin me on the day of the party.”


	2. The Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while. No matter~ My chapters are ridiculously long and I feel like I should change that... xD Birthday present for me to upload this!

“Why am I doing this again?” Craig sighed for the umpteenth time that evening as he watched Clyde fuss around in his house from his giant king sized round bed with blue translucent curtains pushed to each side. He stood up to put Stripe back in her giant cage and made sure to refill his pet’s water and food so he won’t need to worry after he leaves.  
  
“So your beloved Tweek can be a part of our little modelling group,” Clyde answered simply. “Come on, man. He wears the same kind of clothes every day, and they’re all unattractively baggy. Tweek’s a cute guy, don’t you want to see him dress up without worrying about money? His fucked up parents made him stubborn as a mule when it came to his financial situations. This is the only way to slowly change it all. I bet he’d want to look cute next to his own model of a boyfriend, dude. He cares about your reputation.” Clyde unzipped his bag after settling down on Craig’s couch. “By the way, Kenny and Stan said they’ll be over in ten minutes, so we then can get ready for the party.”  
  
Craig furrowed his eyebrows. There are multiple things wrong with this particular scenario. “Wait, you invited yourself and them to my place without asking me first?” This is his damn loft! “And why the hell are you and Kenny here if it’s just between me and Marsh?”  
  
“I didn’t ask for your permission but I asked Tweek and he has just as much say for this place as you do.” Craig groaned. “Also, somebody has to prevent you guys from killing each other. And I’m sure it takes more than one of us to handle just you Craig, much less the both of you ravens.” Clyde said, digging through his bag to make sure he has every piece of clothing he wants to change into. “And you’re lucky Tweek is going with Kyle since they have classes till an hour before the party starts or we’ll have a much easier way of controlling the both of you.”  
  
Craig sighed again, remembering they were in charge of bringing the brownies for the party.  
  
“Will you stop sighing? It’s a party! Get excited!” Clyde strolled over to the bed. “Seriously, you’re sure this is the bed that the previous owner left?!” He never understood how someone would just leave this luxurious thing. Any sane person would either keep it or sell it for extra cash.  
  
“You’ve asked this question ever since Tweek and I moved here, Clyde.” The noirette said in his monotonous tone. “Yes, it is. The previous owner was a home designer and figured this bed cannot leave this house and so she left it here. Can we establish that as the answer and never ask this question again?”  
  
“The questions are never going to stop since you moved your ass from the shitty dorm to this fancy loft.” The best friend moved his ass onto the carpet, scared of soiling this bed. “So, have you thought about what you’re making Stan wear?”  
  
“If I can get him to wear that ridiculous hot pink outfit I was forced to wear to pose for that stupid Valentine’s Day shoot, I would be sooo happy.”   
  
Clyde burst out laughing. “I almost forgot about that! That tux is terrifying! You wearing hot pink was also super weird, dude!”  
  
“Don’t I know that.” Craig shook his head with a small smile.   
  
“That reminds of me the whole metrosexual thing that happened in South Park,” Clyde asked, reminiscing. “That pink outfit, dude! You looked ridiculously good, no question. And Token, you, Tweek, and Jason were wearing the exact same outfit but you had the longest legs. Everyone looked fabulous and you fit that character super well.”  
  
Craig facepalmed. “Do not remind me of that.”  
  
“I suppose that should have been a hint that you were an actual gay.” Clyde chuckled. “You won’t stop gushing about how Tweek looked…” He cleared his throat and nasalized his voice, ending up sounding exactly like how Craig did, “Absolutely adorable, darling.”  
  
“The fact that our voices are way too similar makes it even more unsettling.”  
  
“You love it, bro.” Clyde nudged Craig with a big grin. “Back to that weird hot pink tux. I would have loved to see the former athletic jock wear such a thing!”  
  
“Marsh is lucky that I didn’t keep that outfit or he’d be dressed like he escaped from a pink glitter factory.”  
  
“Damn, it would have been perfect.” Clyde snickered. “Not only does it actually humiliate him on different levels but it wouldn’t be considered ruining him since the outfit is somewhat decent.” He applauded his best friend. “Genius!”  
  
“I’m surprised it took you that long to notice.” Craig stood up as the doorbell rang, sighing again as he slid open his door. “Kenny, Marsh.” He greeted.  
  
“Hey, dude! Clyde! You brought your clothes as well?” Kenny stepped in, eyeing the bag on the couch.  
  
“Tucker.” Stan greeted, walking into the house. “Nice place.”  
  
“Thanks.” It was awkward between them trying to act civil.  
  
Clyde greeted Kenny with a pat on the blonde’s shoulder. “Alright! Let’s get hot! Hotter than we normally are.”  
  
Craig ruffled his own hair. “You’re acting like we’re girls who huddle around fussing about what to wear.”   
  
“Hey, don’t be sexist! Guys can act like this, too! And you’re the gay one!” Clyde crossed his arms, pouting.  
  
“And you’re the gayest straight guy I’ve ever met,” Craig said, strolling to the closet, which was one giant storage room they emptied and changed into a walk-in closet.  
  
Stan gaped at the number of clothes Craig has. “Dude, what the fuck?”  
  
“He’s a model, what do you expect?” Clyde chuckled, pulling Stan to sit, and tugging on his bag. “Though he only wears his space-themed simple t-shirts and hoodies that are crowded together on that one corner of his closet.” He paused. “Even though he still looks amazing in them. So, what did you bring for Craig to wear?”  
  
Stan shrugged and dug into his backpack. “Since I figured the guy usually wears different shades of grey and black and shit, I thought I’d brighten his night a little.” He pulled out a white form-fitting tank top with tiny black skulls swirling up like a tornado, a pair of black straight jeans with multiple buckles on each leg, and a faded jean jacket that has tiny rips here and there with multiple patches clustered on the chest area.  
  
“Whoaaa!” Clyde laughed, grabbing the jean jacket. “This is so Stanley Marsh!” He laughed harder pointing at the yellow smiley face patch on the left sleeve where the bicep is. “And this other patch is a freaking panda!”  
  
Kenny picked up the pants and raised a brow. “Dude, this isn’t bad but we might have some sort of problem?”  
  
“What?” The brunet asked.  
  
“Look, we all know Craig is tall as a fucking tree.” Kenny pressed the pants leg to Stan’s leg. “But Craig has loooong fucking legs. Will this be too short for him?”  
  
“These are something I rarely wore because they’re too long and I had to curl up the ends of these jeans.” Stan snatched the clothing away from Kenny. “I promised Kyle that I’d be considerate.”  
  
“How sweet,” Clyde said with a cheeky grin. “Now, Craig, my bro, what do you have for Stan?”  
  
Craig answered by throwing his clothes to Stan. “Check to see if they’re alright.” He said simply and grabbed the clothes Stan got for him, examining in case of booby traps.  
  
Stan grumbled, pulling the clothes off his face. He knows Craig gave him skinny jeans, he wears nothing but skinny jeans of all sorts when he goes out casual. The shirt was a very nice looking v-neck with red and black abstract plaid print and the jeans were dark grey. “Huh…” He didn’t think Craig would have picked something nice looking for him.  
  
“Your current shoes match the outfit so that’s fine,” Craig said, after seeing that Stan wore his Vans. His eyes then scanned over the other raven. “Though you might have to drop the cap and style your hair a bit.  
  
“And there goes Craig with his fashion scanner.” Clyde clicked his tongue. “Ever since he got into modelling, he’s been judging people’s clothes and hair like he’s the fashion police.”  
  
Kenny laughed, ready change into his party clothes. “Though you gotta admit, Craig has amazing taste for someone who only wears space themed t-shirts for the sake of not pressuring his boyfriend.” He stretched and tugging his simple white shirt off, dropping it into his bag, flaunting his body. “Let’s get changed then!”  
  
“Bro.” Clyde practically ripped his own shirt off and flexed. “Check out these babies!”  
  
“Stop making my house look like the high school boys locker room.” Craig backhanded Clyde’s abs, causing the brunet to grunt.  
  
“Fuuuuck you, party pooper! And we’re not even at the party yet!” Clyde whined, but then Craig crossed his arms behind his head so nonchalantly. “Oh, will you stop showing off your body and stomp on my self-esteem?!”  
  
Craig rolled his eyes with a scoff as he put his arms down. It’s not like he’s purposely showing off.  
  
“Yeah yeah, Craig. We get that you got your beautiful body naturally. Fuck you and your genes, man.” Kenny added.   
  
“My jeans.” Craig grabbed a pair and shook it. “Are off limits for you and your dirty crotch.” He smirked at the look of despair on Kenny and Clyde’s faces from his stupid pun. “Now get changed before Bebe comes charging for us.”  
  
Stan tugged off his shirt the same time Craig did, along with his cap.  
  
Kenny shook his head. “How do these guys not see how similar they look to each other?”  
  
“Because unlike you two, we know our physical differences,” Stan said, undoing his belt.  
  
“Will you kindly point them out when we get to the accessories then?” Clyde chuckled, putting on some dark jeans, black high tops, a white t-shirt with a lineart of a very fancy temple, and a red leather jacket.  
  
Kenny cracked his neck and changed into a grey t-shirt and faded straight jeans with a thick brown belt, matching them with white sneakers. This confused Clyde, who tilted his head and spread his arms questioning, “Is that it, Deviant?” He asked, using Kenny’s nickname.  
  
The blonde wagged his finger with a smug look on his face. “Check this out.” He pulled out a scarlet colored side zip up slim fit hoodie with a stand collar.  
  
“Daaaaamn! This is hot! Where’d you get this?!” Clyde jumped at the opportunity to touch that new piece of clothing.   
  
Kenny shrugged but is grinning with pride. “The last guy I hooked up with wanted to show me off or some shit to his friends and his ex. We agreed to meet at the mall and he had to make it seem like we’re totally in love, so he bought me this.” He explained. “But of course, we split since he got what he wanted and all I wanted was a good fuck. At least I got to keep this!”  
  
“You might as well find a sugar daddy at this rate, Ken,” Craig said, patting the blonde’s back. “Let’s get to the accessories. Clyde is going to make me do his eyeliner again and I know it’s going to take a while with him squirming all the fucking time.”  
  
“Why do you wear eyeliner, Clyde?” Stan asked, curious.  
  
“Because he’s a sissy,” Craig spoke up before Clyde can answer.  
  
The brunet glares at his best friend. “Shut up! That’s not it!” He pouted, putting on different rings on different fingers on both hands and a diamond stud on his pierced left ear. “It’s because I’ve hung out with Asian girls in high school for the Creek fanart and exchanging pictures of Craig and Tweek’s daily lives-”  
  
“And you’re still such a creep,” Craig added, knowing Clyde still has that giant folder of Creek fanart under his bed. “I bet they’re still sending you new stuff while you give them pictures of us or tell them all about our lives.”  
  
Clyde looked a bit guilty. “That’s not the point!”  
  
Craig shrugged, being nonchalant as always. “You’re still a creep.” He simply puts on a black watch and one simple silver band on his middle finger, not really wanting to look flashy.  
  
Clyde ignored the noirette and continued, “Remember Kpop was starting to get popular? I saw how all the girls were gushing over this pretty boy with the fair skin and that flower boy with the amazing hair. And that’s when I noticed they were wearing eyeliner. I asked one of the girls why and they explained all this...beauty stuff to me about eyes giving charismatic flirtatious feeling and they stand out.” He explained before digging into Kenny’s bag his necklace with an anchor hanging on it the chain and tossing it over at his request. “She asked if I wanted to try and I nodded. Boy, lemme tell ya! I look fantastic!”  
  
“Stan should have experience with that since he was goth for a while.” Kenny chuckled, putting on black ear cuff on his cartilage and silver studs in different shapes on all the piercings he has on his lobes.  
  
Stan rolled his eyes. “Speaking of goth, Kenny made me bring one accessory for you, Tucker.” He presented his infamous black cross earring.  
  
“What...the fuck, McCormick.” Craig looked indifferently at Kenny.  
  
“No need to bring out the last name, Craig. Just thought I’d make it hard for people to distinguish between you guys.” The Deviant raised his hands in mock surrender with a grin.  
  
Craig breathed slowly, knowing he practically has nowhere to run in this scenario, so he went with his usual plan. Not giving a fuck. “Fine.” He snatched the piece of accessory and put it on his ear. “Then you can have this.” One stud in the shape of a zipper landed on Stan’s hand. “Go nuts.”  
  
“What the...how the…? I’ll never understand fashion.” Stan put them on his only piercing anyway and stood up, checking how he looks.  
  
“Craaaaaaig! Eyelineeeeer!” Clyde whined, holding out the pen towards the noirette, who rolled his eyes but took it anyway.  
  
“Now don’t fucking move,” Craig said, focusing on Clyde’s eyes. “I’ll say this again, your eyes are weirdly shaped.”  
  
“Not everyone is lucky enough to have naturally perfectly shaped deep-set eyes with piercing blue color!” Clyde retorted. “You just have to be perfect in everything! That’s asking for trouble, man!”  
  
Kenny shook his head at the other two’s usual antics. “Hey! We found another physical difference between these two! Stan has almond-shaped eyes!” He laughed at the blank look Stan gave him. “Come on, I’ll style your hair for ya. Neither you and Craig can wear your headwear for hints.”  
  
“I still don’t get why you guys are so into doing this. It’s not like any good will come out of it.” Stan said, watching Kenny pick up a comb. “Unless you guys are betting money, I don’t see the point in all this.”  
  
“Dude, just from this, we’re finding more and more physical differences between you and Craig. Besides, what’s a party without some sort of ruckus? Don’t either of you wanna know if your boyfriends can actually distinguish you guys apart like this? Even they’re up to it.” Kenny grabbed a comb. “Ok...how should we do this?”  
  
“Just fix his bangs a little. Use my hair mask. It’s oil-based so you don’t need water.” Craig said, the grumbling at Clyde’s whining about how it itches. “Will you just stay still?! Want me to poke your eyes out?”  
  
Kenny did as he was told, combing the hair first. “This isn’t the right way to use this mask but we don’t have time to give your hair a spa.” He then combed the mask onto Stan’s bangs and grabbed a hairdryer for the warm air to comb the bangs so they all go one direction, very similar to how Stan had his hair when he was goth. He stepped back to look over Stan after completion. “Hm~ I did a great job!”  
  
“Great. Bravo. Etcetera etcetera.” Craig commented with sarcasm as he finishes up with Clyde. “You really have to get over that. How do you even put water-based eyeliner on yourself like this?”  
  
“I can’t. I use the pencil kind.” Clyde answered with a sigh of relief and grabbed a mirror. “Damn my eyes look awesome!”  
  
“How did you even learn how to do eyeliner, Tucker?” Stan asked, putting on the weird studs.  
  
Craig shrugged. “I’m a model. I have interviews where I don’t have makeup artists caking my face.”  
  
“Yeah right, as if he needs anything on his face with his flawless fucking skin!” Clyde shouted from behind. “Alright, let’s get a good look at you two. Stand next to each other!”  
  
The tallest one sighed. “Can’t we just go?”  
  
“Come on, Craig. We wanna see. Besides, we have a surprise for you but if you still act like that, I’ll call Token to cancel it.” Kenny threatened with a cheeky grin.  
  
“And I care, why?”  
  
“Because your surprise has something to do with Tweek.” The blonde added, his grin turning crooked. “Well, and maybe Kyle, we don’t know yet.” He said, turning to Stan.  
  
“I am exciteeeed!” Clyde exclaimed. “We haven’t seen it either, so just behave Craig.”  
  
Craig stood there for a second, weighing his options which should be obvious. He turned to stand next to the other noirette in the room and because of modeling habits, he leaned his weight to his right hip, crossing his arms like the model he is while Stan merely stood still.  
  
“Whoa.” Clyde refrained from rubbing his eyes so he won’t smudge his eyeliner. “Even if we literally have the actual knowledge that you two switched clothes, I still can’t tell the difference unless I actively search for them.”  
  
“The cross earring is stupidly hot,” Kenny added. “Stan should wear that more often. Or just dress goth like he used to.”  
  
“Remember when Henrietta had a crush on Goth Stan? Middle school?” Clyde laughed.  
  
“Oh yeah, I remember. She dug up some sort of picture from back then when Stan was a goth and posted it on her coonstagram. It said nothing but a black heart on it.” Kenny joined in laughing. “And then suddenly, she kept trying to talk to Stan, convincing him to turn back to goth or at least wear that outfit again?”  
  
“It was in elementary school, the outfit doesn’t fit anymore anyway,” Stan informed.  
  
“Whatever! SELFIE!” Clyde shouted and everyone huddled close, whether they liked it or not. The brunet snapped a couple photos and posted it on his personal coonstagram account, tagging everyone in the photo. “Be prepared because I am going to post so many stories and photos on both the personal account and the business one.”  
  
“You’re not the only one.” Kenny whipped out his selfie stick with a laugh. “It’s the only way to make Craig post anything on both his coonstagram accounts. Might as well take some practice shots for our sake. Does Bebe’s house have good backgrounds for us to pose?”  
  
Craig sighed and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. “Can we just go? Why are we talking about work at a time like this?”  
  
“Because our work includes fun, Craig. And all our fanbases are mainly from coonstagram. Gotta satisfy those looking for some eye candy so we get more work.” Kenny explained in his sophisticated manner, which only earned him an eye roll from the taller noirette.  
  
Craig pulled open the sliding door of his loft. “Let’s just go. Are the brownies in your car, Clyde?”  
  
“You got it.” Clyde gave his friend a thumbs up as everyone stepped out of the loft, allowing the owner to lock the door.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Tweek and Kyle are just getting off their business management lecture.  
  
“Ready to party, Tweek?” Kyle asked with a grin.  
  
Tweek shrugged, not really sure. “It’s not like I go to a lot of parties. I don’t even have the clothes for a party. I usually just stay home and watch the coonstagram stories and posts from you guys and laugh at how stupid everyone gets when drunk.”  
  
“Well, about the clothes part.” Kyle started. “I figured out what to wear and it might be a fun shock to everyone. As for you, I got an assignment from Kenny and Clyde to get you over to a specific address after our class.” The redhead held up a hand before Tweek can reject. “I’m not taking a no for an answer, especially when I really want to see the outcome.”  
  
“Please don’t kidnap me.” Tweek pleaded.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Come on!” Kyle grabbed Tweek’s arm and walked out of the campus. Luckily, the location isn’t very far when they seem to arrive after ten minutes of walking. Tweek furrowed his eyebrows while Kyle dragged into an elevator of a shopping mall that takes them to the area where the offices are.  
  
After nervously stepping into unknown territory, Tweek caught the presence of his friend standing in what looks like a small cozy makeup studio. “Token?”  
  
“Oh hey! Tweek! You made it!” Token waved, carrying a camera. He grew a lot over the years, being second tallest after Craig, and probably having the strongest jawline out of everyone from South Park. He’s also probably the most handsome lawyer intern in the firm. One of these days, you can actually hear him complaining about girls and some guys being way too much for him when it’s usually Kenny or Clyde’s job. “Thanks for bringing him, Kyle. The guys already told me what’s up.”  
  
“Mind if I stay to see the transformation?” Kyle asked, also grabbing his own outfit out of his bag.  
  
“Of course! I’m just as excited.” Token exclaimed, setting his camera down.  
  
Tweek looked around confused. “Guys, some explanation please?” He doesn’t know where exactly to stand. “What am I doing here?”  
  
“Clyde talked to me about you agreeing to be the model for my new project.” Token explained. “But because I need to see if you work, I’ll need to test some of their clothes on you and take a couple shots. And for helping me, you can keep the clothes after. Wear it to the party, I’ll drive you guys.”  
  
Tweek palmed his forehead. “They told you already?”   
  
“Of course! It’s actually a pretty urgent project, and I need to deal with an interview and audition and blah blah blah tomorrow afternoon.” Token sighed. “But with you agreeing, you just made my job a whole lot easier.” He smiled. “So, get dressed and the makeup artist will help you with your hair and everything. You too, Kyle! You’re welcome to ask this lovely lady for help!” He added, pointing to the female standing next to him.  
  
The blonde shook his head. “Are you already my manager?”  
  
“The best manager,” Token said, smiling like it’s a promise. “I’ve been dealing with Craig and Clyde practically my whole life. I think that gives me enough credit.”  
  
“Good point. You’re always the mom of our group.” Tweek mumbled, only adding, “You still are!” before Token can argue.  
  
Token scoffed before chuckling. “I wouldn’t irk me if I were you right now, Tweek. I am the one who paid for the makeup artist after all.”  
  
Tweek playfully gasped. “Oh but fairy godmother! You promised me I’d go to the party out of my rags!”   
  
“I really think that prince of yours would love you even if you’re wearing a potato sack,” Token commented, causing the redhead to laugh. He then gestured the dressing room for Tweek and Kyle. “Go on. We’ll make sure you guys look irresistible regardless of what you’re wearing.”  
  
“We’re counting on that, especially since I brought my own outfit,” Kyle shouted from his dressing room.  
  
“Have some faith in the group mom, Kyle. You would know.” Tweek replied, snickering at the opposing noise from the Jew.  
  
“I hope you like your outfit, Tweek.” Token stated. “I never actually saw you wear anything else besides baggy buttoned-up shirts and even more baggy pants.”  
  
“I’m just not too concerned about what I wear…” Tweek trailed off, the sounds of ruffled clothing replaced the talking.  
  
Token sighed after a brief silence. He knows exactly how Tweek feels pressured and is in some sort of internal conflict between saving money and embarrassing Craig. If he doesn’t want to make his boyfriend look bad, he has to spend money on clothes, which he doesn’t want to since he grew up with the idea of saving as much as possible when it comes to money. But now, because he doesn’t spend money on himself, he feels like he’s making his boyfriend look bad with how plain he looks compared to his model boyfriend. And adding to his guilt, Craig is dressing up as plain as he possibly could just because he cares about Tweek but the noirette STILL look like a model. That then caused Tweek to try not to appear beside Craig in public as much as possible.  
  
“You know, Tweek. Your self-confidence needs a bit of a boost. You probably never even noticed all the good qualities of your body because of the safety bubble you’re in ever since Craig started being your boyfriend.” Tweek heard the redhead say and the door to dressing room next to him open and shut. The blonde bit his lip, knowing Kyle is right. Craig is familiar, Craig is safe, Craig is someone he always goes to whether things be good or bad, and Craig is becoming someone he’s relying a lot on. It’s not that Tweek can’t be independent on his own. He can be alone and stay alone without any problem. He can even handle his anxiety now. But it’s the physical things that are bothering him. In fact, Tweek lost his virginity being both clothed and wrapped in a blanket. Heck, Craig has never seen Tweek fully naked before. The whole process was blindly achieved, they both weren’t sure how it happened, but they were sure it’s because someone spiked the punch at the party. Yet, even at an intoxicated state, Tweek refuses to let Craig see his body, so that must say a lot.  
  
Sure, they fooled around more after that, but Tweek was always clothed or has his body covered by something, and he wanted to stay that way. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Craig, he just doesn’t trust himself. Craig always told him he’s beautiful just the way he is and that was all Tweek needed. The noirette never forced him. He trusts Craig, and he doesn’t really care how others see him. Craig would point out how cute his face is, how adorable his small frame is, and how soft his hair is. Content by those, and the fact that they practically see each other every single day, they never really noticed each other’s differences and how much they have transformed physically growing up...until Craig became a model and everything changed.  
  
Tweek knew Craig was tall but he never noticed how long his legs actually are. How his body proportions are nearly perfect, how his skin is so smooth, how broad those shoulders became, and how that ass looked so good in those skinny jeans. He never realized how strong Craig’s jawline became, nor how the veins on his arm protrude, or even how his body just became so toned.  
  
It was overwhelming for Tweek to suddenly have all these details blow up at his face. He knew his boyfriend is hot, he gets told repeatedly, especially by Bebe. But he only just realized just exactly how hot. He didn’t know any of that, the couple sees each other every day, and he’s gotten so used to that face that as long as Craig didn’t do plastic surgery or get injured, Tweek wouldn’t notice the changes.  
  
That probably can be said the same for Craig if Tweek never heard anything about himself. Yet, if he never even noticed anything different about himself, why would anyone else?  
  
The blonde sighed, mindlessly putting on the outfit.  
  
“Tweek? I’m even done with my hair! What’s taking you so long?” His friend is ready and confident in whatever outfit he’s wearing, why does he feel uneasy?  
  
“Woah. Embracing your roots, Kyle?”  
  
Tweek heard Kyle clear his throat. “It’s Kyley-B, ya cabbage. And why wasn’t there a mirror in the dressing room? It’s crucial!”  
  
“There’s a damn wall full of mirrors out here, we don’t need more.”  
  
Tweek gulped, not knowing how he looks and he feels extra nervous. “Uh...guys? I’m ready to come out now.”  
  
“Come on out, Tweek. I gave you the tamest outfit from that sponsor company so you shouldn’t feel too stressed.”  
  
Tweek nodded to himself after hearing Token. He shut his eyes and unlocked the door, pushing it open.  
  
“Holy shit.” Tweek heard Kyle gasp. “HOLY SHIT!”  
  
“Is that good or bad?” The blonde spoke shakily.  
  
“Tweek, you practically saved me.” Token laughed. “You look fabulous!”  
  
Tweek gasped feeling someone grab his shoulders, guiding him somewhere. “Open your eyes, Tweek, and bask in your glory! I am fucking jealous and I mean it.” Kyle exclaimed.  
  
The blonde slowly opened his eyes and gaped at his reflection on a full-length mirror, not believing that was him. Have his legs always been that long and so well-shaped? He always thought his body was longer than his legs, looking stumpy. And when did he have hips and a waist? He thought he looked like a stick, so why does his behind look more well endowed than he thought? Was he always this pale? And has he always looks so...dainty? He actually has a figure, and it’s weird seeing how different he looks to Craig’s body figure since they are both males. He heard Clyde mention it before but he never gave much thought about it.   
  
“Is-is that... me?” Tweek whispered.  
  
“You weren’t wrong when you were referring to yourself as Cinderella. Except, you don’t have to return any of these by midnight. In fact, you can keep them.” Token stood by the two. “Confident enough to stand by Craig now?”  
  
“Oh, Craig better watch out.” Kyle chuckled. “Tweek might just steal the spotlight.”  
  
Tweek smiled confidently. “I definitely will.”  
  
***  
  
Stretching his long legs, Craig stepped over to the table with the desserts in the kitchen and dropped the brownies on the table, not bothering with unpackaging or anything else before grabbing two cans of beer and throwing it to Kenny and Clyde.  
  
“Jeez, you all work like an assembly line,” Stan said, watching the three models work so effortlessly as they threw each other drinks and even sliding chairs over.  
  
Kenny shrugged. “Privity.” He answered simply. “One is because we’re usually a package when it comes to modelling gigs. We’re like a unit. Two is because we’re all from South Park and we ended up knowing each other too well through this ‘bonding period’.”  
  
“How did nobody notice us stepping in?” Clyde asked no one in particular.  
  
“Maybe because we’re in the kitchen and the party is just starting.” Craig flicked Clyde’s forehead before stepping out where the party is bustling. Clyde pouted and followed, along with Kenny and Stan.  
  
Kenny pushed Stan forward. “Dude, stand next to Craig!”  
  
“You guys made it!” Bebe immediately went to greet them as soon as she saw them, bringing a lot of the attention to the group of boys as well. “Are the brownies here?”  
  
Craig tilted his head back at the kitchen before Kenny added, “Though it might require some self-service.”  
  
“You couldn’t have helped along, Stan?” Bebe pouted at the man in front of her.  
  
Both the noirettes’ eye twitched. Craig opened his mouth, “What the hell does Clyde see in you if you can’t even tell his friends apart?”  
  
“Dude!” Clyde smacked his best friend’s shoulder as Bebe’s eyes widened.  
  
“W-wait…” The blonde girl forced a laugh. “You are Stan, correct?” She spoke cautiously.  
  
Craig narrowed his eyes, while Stan spoke up. “Seriously, Bebe? You can’t even tell from the difference of our voices?! I am Stan!” He pointed at himself.   
  
“Well, how the hell am I supposed to know? Craig’s wearing your earring and you’re wearing the shirt I saw Craig wore in a street snap I saw on his coonstagram.” Bebe retorted.  
  
Kenny and Clyde are behind them trying not to laugh as Stan continued, “Craig is like a half a head taller than me! How can you not tell?!”  
  
“Come the fuck on, you both are much taller than me! It’s practically the same from my angle. What? Am I supposed to notice these tiny ass differences between you two at the first look?” The girl rolled her eyes while many of the party guests are also trying to figure out just who is who. “Where are your boyfriends anyway?”  
  
“They’ll be arriving a little late.” Clyde stepped up. “And I am so excited.”  
  
“Why? Are you interested in Tweek, too?” Bebe asked jokingly.  
  
“If he is, I’m going to have to change that.” Craig glared at his friend, who took a step back.  
  
“Noooo, dude! I wouldn’t do that to you. I am into a certain blonde, but I am straight and deeeefinitely not touching your blonde no matter how cute he’ll end up looking.”  
  
Kenny chuckled, stepping up as well. “I, however, can’t promise the same thing, Tucker.”  
  
“You’re lucky I tolerate you.”  
  
Stan sighed, moving aside to find himself a drink. Clearly, there is no place for him to stand amongst the models. And someone proved his point when they heard a loud gasp from one of Bebe’s friends.  
  
“IS THAT THE DEVIANT?!” A shriek erupted out of the crowd, followed by another shouting, “AND IS THAT THE JOCK?!” A sea of females of all shapes and sizes pushed past Bebe and rushed up to the models, trying to take a selfie or even touch them. “WHERE’S THE ICE PRINCE?!”  
  
Craig quickly snuck to the corners, hiding. He’s not one for crowds showering him with adoration. He’d much rather lay low and just observe his surroundings. Others may claim that’s boring but he likes his personal space. Besides, he only needs one special guy and he’s content.  
  
“Raven?” Craig heard a somewhat bored voice to his left. He knows he has black hair but...that’s not what people usually refer him to. He sighed, knowing exactly who’s mistaking him for Stan this time.   
  
“Wrong guy, goth girl.” Craig leaned on the wall, shoving his fingers in his jeans pocket with his thumbs hanging out.   
  
“Don’t try to trick me, Raven.” Henrietta stepped out of the shadows herself, still sporting the goth makeup, but she dropped the whole ‘conformists are bitches’ thing a long time ago. However, the goth look became her thing and she stuck to it, so people won’t bother her. She may not be as chubby as she used to be but she’s not thin either. One term to describe her accurately might be busty and puberty did a good job of making that an attractive trait on her. “You sound much like you did when you were hanging out with us back then.”  
  
Craig rolled his eyes. He’s already getting tired of being mistaken as Stanley Marsh. “I’m not the Raven you’re looking for.”  
  
“You’re wearing the same cross earring.”  
  
“He lent it to me for some agreement we were forced to participate in,” Craig said almost immediately, wanting to get this over with. It’s not that he hates Henrietta, he doesn’t have anything against her. He just doesn’t want to converse with anybody who mistakes him for Stan. “If you’re looking for him, he’s over there with a bottle of whatever the fuck he’s drinking.”  
  
Henrietta looked over and sure enough, Stan is standing at another corner, the bottle already half empty.  
  
“You’re the model…” Henrietta mumbled after turning back to Craig. “Dating that blonde who owns the cafe.”  
  
Craig wonders if she’s just another version of Raven from the Teen Titans or something with how she talks. “Thank you for stating the obvious.”  
  
“I didn’t expect you to look exactly like the pictures from your model shots,” Henrietta said, lighting up a cigarette. “I always thought they were heavily edited.”  
  
“I suppose I don’t need any.” Craig shrugged. Why in the world is he even discussing this with the female goth of South Park? “I thought you’re looking for the actual Raven.”  
  
“No, I just thought you are Raven,” Henrietta replied, taking a drag and exhaling. Craig fanned the smoke away from his face. He doesn’t really have a problem with the smell of cigarettes but Tweek with his sensitive nose hates it. “Now I’m talking to you, Craig Tucker, right? ”  
  
Craig gave no answer, letting her continue. “You’re more attractive than I thought, considering I only ever heard of you, even when we were in South Park. Never really paid much attention to you.” She took a puff from her cigarette. “That’s going to be trouble.”  
  
“I don’t know if I should thank you or feel offended.” Craig pushed himself off the wall. “You literally just thought I was Marsh.”  
  
“Everyone would think that until they get a good look at both of you.” Henrietta waved her hand as she spoke. “It’s like seeing doppelgangers and look-alikes of famous people. They do look alike but you notice the differences after the initial first look.”  
  
“I don’t feel any better but thanks, I guess.” Craig, knowing that he can’t hide anywhere in this party, decided to just stick by Clyde and Kenny until Tweek gets here after they finally seemed to get rid of the overbearing crowd. At least they won’t mistake him for Stan.  
  
“Hey, Stan!”  
  
He was wrong.  
  
“Oh wait! It’s Craig! Sorry, buddy. I told you we’d still get mixed up.” Clyde pat Craig’s back, ignoring the slight glare directed at his way. “But dude, you look really good, No joke, and I don’t mean Stan-good.”  
  
“He’s always hot, Clyde,” Kenny added, holding a cup of whatever combo he decided to mix up with his immense knowledge of alcohol. Craig wouldn’t be surprised even if Kenny makes his own moonshine. “Even in that horrifying pink tux. He still looked like he’s the hot rich bastard of an heir from some well-known corporation.”  
  
“Do not bring that nightmare back up. I only wore it because it was the last sum of money I needed to complete the mission of getting Tweek and myself a decent living space.”  
  
Clyde chuckled. “Yeah, not an apartment, not a house, not even a villa, you bought a fucking loft!” He exclaimed. “One step away from a penthouse, like an actual hot rich bastard of an heir.”  
  
“What made you pick a damn loft?” The blonde one asked.  
  
Craig shrugged, a small smile on his face. “Ask Tweek.”  
  
The brunet looked confused before widening his eyes. “Are you kidding? It’s because of that?”  
  
Kenny gave the two a questioning look. “What?”  
  
“Well, no wonder Tweek is so fucking in love with you. You and that guy are practically the same people.” Clyde added.  
  
“I’m taking that as a compliment.”  
  
“What guy?” Kenny asked again.  
  
“Brian, Kenny,” Clyde said, then burst out laughing. “That almost sounded like that guy’s full name!”  
  
Kenny furrowed his eyebrows, repeating the name to see if it rings a bell. “Brian…? Brian. Brian. Brian. Brian K-Ohhhhhhh!” He then looked at Craig. “Oh yeah, that brooding asshole is hot as fuck. Tall, too, just like Craig. If I could tap that…or have him tap me!”  
  
“The actor is like close to fifty years old, man.” The brunet added. “And he’s straight with a wife!”  
  
“Still hot.” Kenny shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, whistles and cheers and loud ‘OMIGAWD’ from Bebe interrupted their talk, causing Kenny to check out what’s going on. The blonde let out a whistle of his own. “My my my, are those our favorite little bottoms?”  
  
“What?” Clyde turned to see just what is causing the commotion and gaped. “Wow, Craig. You are so damn lucky I’m straight. If not, I will literally fight you for him.”  
  
The noirette was about to see for himself but Stan rushed his side. “What the fuck is going on?”  
  
“I was about to see until you wasted my precious head turning time,” Craig mumbled.  
  
Then both of them noticed their own boyfriends stepping towards them as the crowd parted like the red sea, and could not believe what they were seeing.  
  
Stan was shocked to see that his boyfriend actually embracing where he came from for this party. Kyle’s hair is gelled his red curls up, making his head practically the shape of a dragonfruit, in a good way, with a tiny crown stuck onto the red curls. He’s wearing his own circular studs of odd colors on his earlobes, like green and yellow, and one silver cuff on his cartilage. A gold chain wrapped around his neck along with three plain golden bracelets around one of his wrists and a light blue wrist sweatband on the other. His left forefinger has a silver ring with a giant green gem and one his right thumb is wearing a silver band ring while the forefinger is wearing a golden ring. Matching those with a white ripped sleeveless shirt with the actual words ‘Kyley-B’ imprinted in black block letters, and ‘KB’ on the back, with baggy jeans with another silver dangling chain with white high tops.  
  
The blonde that was next to the loud redhead is practically walking in with his own spotlight. His hair is pushed back and tied up into a tiny high ponytail, and Craig can tell he has a little bit of eyeliner popping out those shining green eyes. A black thin simple choker is around his neck, with a cute silver link bracelet with tiny flowery shapes on his wrist, and no other accessories. Tweek is wearing a pair of black ripped jean overalls with one of the straps unhooked, showing off the white top that looks small enough to be a crop top but not quite. The teasing of exposed skin is already driving Craig crazy. Stepping out of the crowd in his black boots with white laces, Craig can see his boyfriend radiating confidence. That’s a rare sexy sight to see.  
  
“Kyle! Tweek! Over here!” Clyde waved his arms to get their attention.  
  
Kyle and Tweek quickly stepped over, only to stop in front of the noirettes. “Tweek, these pieces of garbage are tryin’ to trick us.” The Jew spoke in his New Jersey accent.  
  
Tweek scanned over the two, nodding. “It’s really convincing. But I know who is who.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
Clyde and Kenny watched with interest, wondering if Tweek and Kyle will end up battling it out. If only they have popcorn.  
  
“They did a good job...but Stan’s blue eyes are warmer than Craig’s.”  
  
“You saying your boy’s too cold?”  
  
“I’m saying my man’s blues can make my knees weak at just one glance. And your guy?” Tweek scoffed. “He’s like a heater, spreading his warmth to everybody while mine is only warm to me.” He smirked.  
  
Kyle narrowed his eyes at Tweek while Clyde and Kenny gasped dramatically. “Well, at least he’s nice. Your boyfriend is like your guard dog. Don’t you have a personal life anymore?”  
  
Clyde and Kenny gasped again, even louder, and grinning like they’re watching some sort of drama.  
  
Tweek side-glanced the redhead. “If I have a guard dog, then at least I don’t need to always put him on a leash!”  
  
“Oooooo!” Clyde covered his mouth.  
  
Kyle opened his mouth to retort but instead burst out laughing. “I can’t do this anymore!” And Tweek also stopped suppressing his giggles, laughing out loud.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Kenny spoke up.  
  
“It’s just Tweek and me doing improv because we can.” Kyle shrugged.  
  
“Well, Stan and Craig don’t look like they got over the initial shock yet.” Clyde pointed out, while the said two men are still standing there, not believing what they’re seeing.  
  
Kyle shook his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Anyone in that head o’ yours?”  
  
Stan slowly exhaled as a response. “Wow….”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.” Kyle laughed, cupping Stan’s cheek. “You don’t look half bad yourself. Craig has some good taste. You really lost to him on that one.”  
  
“Hey! Just who’s boyfriend are you?!”  
  
Kyle flicked Stan’s forehead. “Yours.”   
  
Pouting, Stan rubbed his forehead. “So, do I look good because I look good in Craig’s clothes or do I look good because Craig’s clothes are on me?”  
  
“Is there a difference?”  
  
“Yes!” Stan exclaimed, pouting even more how his Jersey boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Come on, Kyle, answer me!”  
  
“It’s Kyley-B, ya fuckin’ whiny cabbage. How many times do I have to tell you to act your age? You’re worse than Clyde at times!”  
  
It’s Clyde’s turn to pout. “Hey! Leave me outta this!”  
  
Kyle sighed. “I’m surrounded by fuckin’ babies.”  
  
Meanwhile, Tweek strolled up to his own boyfriend. “Hello there.” The blonde giggled at Craig’s widened eyes, his mouth slightly open in awe. “Someone catch your eye?”  
  
Craig blinked..and blinked again. “I...we-um…Did you always look like this underneath all that clothing?”  
  
Tweek shrugged. “I just found out what I actually look like about an hour ago.” He replied with a giggle. “How do I look?”  
  
“You look hot!” Bebe stepped in, giving Tweek a hug. “Who the hell gave you this makeover?! I’m supposed to be the first! How could you?! You, too, Kyle! Told ya you look fuckin’ sexy as a Jersey! I can’t believe you took my advice.”  
  
“No reason not to trust your advice, Bebe.” Kyle grinned.  
  
“Sorry~” The blonde male stuck his tongue sheepishly. “Don’t I look a bit too...I don’t know….feminine though?”  
  
Bebe rolled her eyes playfully. “Hon, one look between you and Craig and we all know you’re the bottom bitch. But that doesn’t make you the ‘girl’ of the relationship. Ya get me?” She flung her hair. “Now, I know you’d look awesome in regular men’s clothing but it just doesn’t fit your overall aura, you know? I think you dressing a bit more child-like, a bit more gender neutral or hell, even directly feminine is more your style. I mean, I know all about you looking up to the female idols back then in our sleepover when Craig had to leave you for his field trip to the science and technology because of his physics class and then have a sleepover in the shark tank in a nearby aquarium which I am still so jealous of!” She turned to glare at the guys and then continued rambling, “Like Wonder Woman, Emma Watson, even Marie Curie, who you literally stumbled upon because Craig had to write a report about her, and yada yada yada. That doesn’t make you any less of a man.” Bebe took a deep breath. “And as long as you’re comfortable in what you wear, no pressure in anything, ok?”  
  
Craig is surprised he was even able to follow what Bebe’s saying. But he can’t help but agree with her conclusion on Tweek’s style. It’s not that he’ll look wrong with a tux or a dress shirt or whatever is stereotypically considered manly clothes nowadays, but the blonde male’s smaller frame and figure would definitely work with clothes that emphasize such qualities. Speaking of such qualities, Craig can’t believe he never got a good look at his own boyfriend to realize how much the blonde has changed. He is just so in love with the cute face and adorable personality that Craig never actually looked at Tweek just to realize how lucky he truly is. No one knew what they’ll turn out to look like during elementary school, and it is unbelievable to Craig that he never noticed what puberty did to Tweek and goddamn did it do a good job. As if the pretty freckled face, soft blonde hair, and adorable feisty personality wasn’t enough, Tweek has to shock Craig with a slim waist, well-shaped slender legs, and a perky thick ass. Not that he hasn’t touched it himself before, but honestly, when you have to fuck through a hole of a big baggy clothing covering that beautiful booty up to get any action, it is simply visual plesure when you actually get to see the shape even from tight clothing. He closed his eyes, telling himself that Tweek’s beautiful figure is only a plus. He thanks whatever deity is up there and promises to do better.  
  
“Jeez, Bebe, you give no one else room for talking.” Kenny joined the chat. “And to answer your question, no, there probably will be pressure.”  
  
“Why? Are you going to judge the adorable little Tweek on what he wants to wear, you monster?!” Bebe glared at the Deviant, hugging the smaller blonde male tightly.  
  
Tweek squeaked, not knowing how he got into this position, while Clyde stepped in and answered, “No, we’re not going to judge. Tweek’s new fans are going to judge. He’s about to become a model, which I have to add, Tweek, you look fuckin’ awesome! Too bad you’re not female.”  
  
“Aw Clyde, I’m not going to be another blonde replacement for you.” Tweek said with a crooked grin as Kyle laughed out loud. “And I am super offended.”  
  
“Tweeeek…” The brunet whined, “You know what I mean.”  
  
“Where’s Token?” Kenny asked, looking around.  
  
“Right here.” Token appeared behind Tweek. “And look who I found!”  
  
A brunet in crutches stepped up to Token’s side with a wide grin. “H-Hey guys!”  
  
“JIMMY!” Clyde gave his friend a bear hug while Craig nodded to him with a smile and Tweek waved with a grin. “Dude! You look swell! What have you been up to?”  
  
“Come on, Clyde. We all share ev-every-everything in our group chat.” Jimmy chuckled, patting the brunet’s back. “You know what I’ve b-b-been up to.”  
  
“Right right. Mr. Stand-up-Comedian doing great for himself.” Clyde pulled away. “Can’t believe you grew so big from just performing in a South Park cafe, dude!”  
  
Jimmy shook his head. “Nah, I got Tweek to thank for lending a sp-spo-stage for me to have a chance!”  
  
Tweek waved his arm with a slight blush. “It’s nothing, Jimmy!”  
  
“And to add, you and Kyle look great!” Jimmy elbowed his black friend. “You’re doing better and better. And you’re supposed to be a l-law-lawy-an attorney.”  
  
“Hey, lawyers can dress well, too.” Token chuckled. “I’m surprised Bebe can even get an invitation to you.”  
  
“Oh, I needed a lot of help getting to Jimmy.” Bebe grinned. “But I’m glad you’re here! What would you like to do?”  
  
“I definitely need a drink.” Jimmy answered, moving his crutches, ready to move himself over to the beers. “I’ll catch up with you g-guys later!”  
  
Everyone waved to Jimmy and Token brought back the attention to his ‘creation’. “Well, anyway, how’d I do with our favorite sunshine blondie and redhead Jew here?”  
  
“Are you kidding? Tweek looks like a completely different person!” Clyde exclaimed, dramatically gesturing at Tweek. “And Kyle looks badass!”  
  
“I know I’d tap that...Both of them if I could.” Kenny smirked, getting a punch from Craig after being shoved at by Stan.  
  
“Buuuut! I have to say this again! Kyle still has the hottest ass!” Bebe spoke up with her forefinger up like she’s pointing out a fact.  
  
Kyle flushed but kept his face tough for the Jersey boy image he’s keeping up. “The fuck are you talkin’ about, Bebe?”  
  
“Come on, Kyle. I have proclaimed it back then and I still stand for it!” Kyle stood back from the blonde female.  
  
“I am aware...” The redhead inhaled slowly.  
  
“Hey! At least I didn’t start acting like a bunch of barbarians when I see a bulge on either of your guys’ crotches.” She exclaimed, referring back to when she just started growing boobs.  
  
“Don’t even bring that up.” Stan palmed his face.  
  
“Ok ok.” Bebe laughed at the embarrassed and shameful looks on all the guys. “But Kyle, you have competition.”  
  
“Should I feel threatened?”  
  
“Hell yes, you should! If I had known Tweek would end up filling these overalls so well, I would have gone for him when I failed with you!” Bebe shouted. “You got firm ones, Kyle. But damn, Tweek can give you a run for your money.”  
  
“I have no problem with giving the best booty title to Tweek, thank you.” Kyle chuckled at the flushed fidgety blonde. “He can take it and I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I won’t be fine!” Stan stepped forward. “I can’t have my boyfriend’s ass lose to Tucker’s boyfriend’s ass.”  
  
Craig side-glared at Stan. “Fuck off, Marsh. My boyfriend is greater than your boyfriend any day.”  
  
“Who exactly is who at this point?” Tweek said jokingly, and then let out a squeak, hiding behind Kenny from the two noirette’s intense glares. “Kenny save me!”  
  
“As much as I’d love to, gorgeous, I can’t win Craig Motherfuckin’ Tucker. Not my fault you’re dating the ice cold death machine.”   
  
“Stop fighting guys.” Bebe rolled her eyes. “They both have great asses!” Clyde secretly at the side checked out his own and decided he should do more glute workouts.  
  
“What’s with you and men’s asses?” Token asked Bebe, a brow raised.  
  
“Hey, don’t judge me. You know how hard it is to find decent firm globes nowadays? They’re either fake, sagging, or there’s not even a trace of butt.”  
  
“Ok, enough talking about my boyfriend’s body.” Craig pulled Tweek close. “He’s mine to look at.” He said. “So...you decided to join us?”  
  
“I don’t really fit in your group of hunky, sexy, oozing manliness models, do I?” Tweek pointed out, wrapping his arms around Craig’s torso.  
  
“I’m flattered if that’s actually how you find us.” Kenny grinned, lifting his drink. “But I’m pretty sure you’re going to be a part of another group if Token’s plans go well tomorrow.”  
  
Stan groaned. “This is none of our business now. Come on, Kyle. I need to hog the DDR dance mat to get into the mood.”  
  
“Ooo~ Do we get to witness the traditional competition of Tucker vs Marsh of every party?” Bebe asked excitedly.  
  
“I never got a say in this.” Craig mumbled. “It’s always you guys and fucking Stan Marsh to rope me into shit that I don’t want to do.”  
  
Clyde shrugged. “Dude, even though it’s annoying when you and Stan fight over nothing, the competitiveness you guys have is fucking intense! Gets us all fired up and we love that shit!”  
  
“Yeah! Remember back then? You guys competed in sit ups, push ups, pull ups, shots, beer pong, Mario Kart, Mario Smash Bros, Arms, Chubby Bunny Challenge, you guys even went and stripped off your shirts just to arm wrestle.” Kenny added.  
  
Craig closed his eyes and exhaled slowly like a disappointed parent. “I thought we graduated high school.”   
  
“To be honest, my friend.” Token stepped over to rest his arm on Craig’s shoulders. “It’s never us who made you give in.” He smiled. “Literally nobody can change your mind except that one person.”  
  
Craig knows who his friend is talking about and slowly looked down to his lover in his arms.   
  
“Yeah, Stan look-alike.”  
  
Craig narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, but he’s unable to even try to glare at him. Tweek’s big green shining eyes stare back with an innocent look Craig has never seen on that face. He felt himself blush lightly and stared back, unable to look away. Suddenly, Tweek gave his boyfriend the most innocent and the purest peck on the lips, darkening that blush on his face. Craig can’t help but be turned on like someone flipped a switch inside him. He wants to break that innocence, it made his insides feel like they’re being wrung and twisted. He groaned, burying his face into the nape of Tweek’s neck.  
  
“You’re lucky I fucking love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you like it, please leave a comment! I love good comments~

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you can tell that the author is actually Chinese, congratulations xD
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it! And leave a comment to tell me how I did! Thank you!
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kutiekenzy)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kutiekenzy/)
> 
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/kenzykoo)  
>    
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KutieKenzy)


End file.
